Patent Document 1 discloses a rotor in which permanent magnets each composed of a plurality of unit magnets are inserted into insertion holes.
Technologies related to the present invention are disclosed in Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3690067    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-261169    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-328963